Intermediary devices that perform wide area network (WAN) virtualization can work as a pair of devices connected via different WAN networks. The WAN networks can connect multiple locations in an enterprise, network, or domain. The servers can be located across multiple locations for redundancy, load balancing, and disaster recovery. The servers at each of the multiple locations can fulfill a connection request. The path from a client device to each of the servers can have different qualities. However, domain name systems (DNS) servers are not intelligent enough to consider current network conditions and the priority of multiple connections relative to one another.